The light
by P1212
Summary: Jacqui & Takeda go training on the woods, later they have to go on a mission where jacqui gets injured...
1. The woods

Written by: Dara Paulina ( A.K.A P1717 & P1212)

 **The light**

 **This is my first official fanfic, hope you like it**

 **English is not my main language, so sorry if I have grammatical mistakes every now and then**

 **And another thing, when I make an parenthesis, in my case is an author's note**

Chapter 1: The woods

After shinnok's defeat, Cassie's team, along with johnny & Sonya returned to the special forces HQ in order to heal everyone's wounds, Kung Jin wasn't there because he stayed on the shaolin temple, Takeda & Jacqui, they could not stop looking at each other, they had a big smile on their faces, Cassie noticed this, she could not help but suspect that those two probably were dating.

"Is your shoulder better Jacqui?"- Takeda said

"yeah, sweetie, no need to worry"- Jacqui said with a smile on her face

Takeda grab her injured shoulder, he gently rubbed it, with a cute smile on his face, that made Jacqui blushed a little bit, they were about to kiss, until…

"Stop it, lover boys"- Cassie said with a sarcastic smile

"Cassie!"- both said

"Wow, you 2 are dating , what a surprise , I never would have imagine it"

" kind of" Takeda said with a visible blushed face

After that, Kenshi and Jax arrived to check if their respective sons were okay. Before everybody left, Jacqui & Takeda had a few moments alone…

"So… what day are you free?"- Takeda asked

"This Sunday"- Jacqui said

"You want to take that moonlight walk on the woods?"

"you mean walk in the woods, dad won't let me go out at night, oh and speaking of dad, you think he will let me go on a date with you?, Taquito

"I don't think so, really, but, maybe you can tell him that we will just go training on the woods, **( Huh, yeah, "training" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )** if you want I can even wear my shirai ryu outfit"

" I'm not really sure honey, but I will try, if it works, see ya on Sunday!"

"Sure, beautiful"- Takeda said as he walked away to where Kenshi was, then Cassie approached Jacqui

"Hey Jacqui, you'll be dating the sexy ninja, lucky girl"- Cassie said sarcastically

"Stop it Cassie"- Jacqui said with a blushed face

"So, what're your dating plans?"- Cassie asked

"By now, we have just planned a training session on the woods, probably the ones that are near my dad's farm"-Jacqui answered

"That´s cool. I gotta go now, I need to check if dad's ok, see ya" Cassie said as she returned to the healing room.

On Sunday, Jacqui was preparing her training outfit, which was a white t-shirt , black tights and black & white sneakers, she said to Jax the truth, that she was going to the woods with Takeda to train, she allowed her as long as she didn't arrived late night, but you could tell that Jax was very worried the whole day, but he wanted her to be independent gradually.

On her way to the woods, she found a little cake store and she bought a big slice of cheesecake, because she wanted to surprise him with that gift.

The woods were a relaxing place, the smell was just excellent, it was spring, so the grass, trees and pines were green and had a beautiful variety of flowers, animals and little but clean river, every now and then there were some deers and even some rabbits & foxes.

"Hello, Beautiful"- Takeda said with a cute face, while he was hiding something on his hands

"Hi, handsome" – Jacqui said with a happy face as she dropped down her bag

"This is for you babe"- Takeda said as he gave her a little bonsai tree that was on the shirai ryu temple, "Take care of it, those trees need a lot of care"

"Omg thanks! , I love these kind of trees"- Jacqui said as she hugged Takeda and he gave her a kiss as he was holding her hips

"Ok , let's start with the training, otherwise if my dad sees us like this , he would kill you"- Jacqui said as she gently broke the kiss

"Alright honey, just let me look for my whips & blades… Oh shit I forgot them on the special forces HQ"- Takeda said with a little bit of frustration

"Ha, I think this will be a lot easier"- Jacqui said

"Playing hard?"- Takeda asked

"Very hard"- Jacqui said as she kick Takeda on the chest and he blocked.

After they finished that match, in which Jacqui won when she knocked out Takeda with a kombo of punches and a kick on the face, she went for her bag to get the cheesecake

"Uh… you know… you'll make a good shirai ryu"- Takeda said with a tired voice

"Nah, I'll stick with the military"- Jacqui said as she approached Takeda

"Your mistake"- Takeda said

"Here, for you"- Jacqui said as she slowly drop the big slice of cake and gave Takeda a plastic fork, while the 2 were eating, Jacqui spotted the face of Takeda with the cheesecake, Takeda just smiled. When the 2 finished the cheesecake, they started to cuddle a little bit, then they kiss passionately and they just broke the kiss and started to stare at the sun, by then it was late afternoon, so they just cuddle and looked at each other.

"I don't want this moment to end, Jacqui, I love you, beautiful"- Takeda whispered as Jacqui blushed brightly

"Me too, handsome"- Jacqui said as they kiss until they felt on a deep sleep, on each other arms. But the cute moment was interrupt when Jacqui received a call from the SP HQ, apparently, they were some oni warriors from the netherrealm attacking a small village on Texas.

When the 2 arrived, they reunited with Cassie and Jin on a helicopter, ready to leave. When they arrived, everything was 'fine', until an oni injured Jacqui badly on her legs.

Jacqui!- Takeda screamed

 **To be continue…**


	2. Fear

Written by: Dara Paulina ( A.K.A P1717 & P1212)

 **hope you like it : )**

 **Remember, english is not my main language, so sorry if I have grammatical mistakes every now and then**

 **And another thing, when I make an parenthesis, in my case is an author's note**

Chapter 2: Fear

Jacqui!- Takeda screamed

Agh my legs! help me Takeda!- Jacqui screamed

Takeda immediately grab her and took her to an abandoned furniture store that was still on good conditions

He leaned her back on one of the beds of the store

"Calm down"- Jacqui said with a weak voice

"I'm not going to lose you now, hang in there babe"- Takeda said as he started to search for some bandages or something to stop the bleeding, but Jacqui knew that her wounds and the amount of blood that she lost were too much, she was sure she would die at any moment

Cassie and Kung Jin tried to help Jacqui, but Takeda screamed to them that they needed to search for help somewhere as the 2 run away

"Takeda…" Jacqui said as Takeda approached her, she started to slowly die in takeda's arms while she rubbed his hair and his tears and said "I love you" before she died

Takeda started to feel guilty about what happened to her as he got mad as he started to kill every oni warrior that past around him… when he woke up

Turns out it was all a dream

When he woke up, it was dawn at the woods, the sky was kind of bluish, as soon as he saw Jacqui fine, just sleeping with a little smile on her face, he gave her a big hug and screamed "Jacqui, you're alright!"

"What happened?"-Jacqui said with a confused face

"I had a dream, in which you died because of me"

"I thought I had lost you forever"- Takeda said with some tears in his face

"Sweetie, it was a nightmare, don't worry"-Jacqui said trying to calm him

"Sorry, it just…"

"Tell me"

"It just that everyone close to me either dies or disappears, I don't want to lose you"

"Come here"- Jacqui said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and dried his tears

"Jacqui, what time is it?"

"Let me check… oh no, it's 6 o'clock in the morning!, my dad's gonna kill me!"

"Why?"

"Because he said that I couldn't stay here at night, he might be thinking that I got lost or something"

"I will go with you"- Takeda said

"You want to get hurt right? My dad could easily break your bones"-Jacqui answered

"I don't care, I don't want him to hurt you, we will tell him the truth, we trained so hard that we fell asleep, okay?"- Takeda said as he grab Jacqui's hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead

Poor Jax didn't sleep at all that night because of Jacqui, Vera tried to convinced him to sleep, but she failed, he stood on the living room

By the time Jacqui & Takeda arrived to her house, the sun was already out, with an orange morning, they kept starring at each other with cute faces, enjoying that moment until they arrived to the briggs' farm **(I didn't have a better name)**

As soon as Jax saw the 2 of them walking near the farm, his 'anger-worry' gave him energy enough to walk towards them

"Where were you Jacqui? Tell me are you hurt? Did this kid made you something?"- Jax asked with a terrified face

"No dad, chill out, he's a 'friend', we trained very hard that we fell asleep"

"I don't believe you"- Jax said as he grab Takeda by his shirai ryu armor, ready to give him a punch- "Did you abused of my daughter fool!"

"n-no sir, she already told you what happened" Takeda said trying to calm Jax, but it didn't work, he started to hit him until Jacqui stopped him

"Now go, before I change my mind"- Jax said as Takeda grab his stuff and quickly said bye to Jacqui as he took his way to the special forces HQ

"Are you out of your mind?"- Jacqui asked to Jax

"I could not sleep last night because of you"- Jax answered

"Sorry dad, but don't worry, he didn't do anything to me, I know how to defend myself, besides, it wouldn't make any sense that he came here without me forcing him. Now dad take a nap, you need it"

Some hours later, Takeda was relaxing on the cafeteria of the special forces HQ, waiting for his dad to arrive from a 'training' mission while Cassie & Jin were eating chicken nuggets with cheese with the other soldiers around

"Papa-san"- Takeda said while helping Kenshi to sit in front of him

"Greetings my son"- Kenshi said with a smile on his face- "Son, where were you last night? I couldn't sense your presence around here"

"Oh, I was just training with my girlfriend on the woods, no need to worry"- Takeda answered

"Girlfriend? May I ask who is she?"

"Sure dad, it's Jacqui Briggs"

"I'm happy for you!"- Kenshi said happily, making Takeda smile for the fact that his dad agreed on his relationship with Jacqui

"And tell me, how was your day, papa-san"- Takeda asked

"Good, after all, on the mission we had to pick up some bags, then…

Takeda got distracted by looking at Jacqui that just arrived to the cafeteria, she was wearing her typical military outfit with her cornrows and all, nothing unusual, but he just wanted to be by her side all the time

"Son?... son!-Kenshi shouted, making Takeda react with confusion

"eh… what?"

"Hahaha, look at Taquito, lost in desire for Jacqueline"- Cassie said to Kung Jin

"Yeah, but, we don't know what are they doing behind the rocks"- Kung Jin said, making Cassie laugh

Suddently, Sonya and a couple of soldiers arrived at the cafeteria in order to inform the soldiers that were there that there was a new mission

"Alright guys! We need to prepare for a new mission, move it!"- Sonya screamed

This made Takeda be scared, he feared that his horrible nightmare would come true…

 **To be continue…**

 **(Don't forget to add a comment :D )**


	3. Temptations

Hope you like it : )

Remenber, english is not my main language, so sorry if I have grammatical mistakes every now and then

And another thing, when I make an parenthesis, in my case is an author's note

Chapter 3: temptations

"Alright guys! We need to prepare for a new mission, move it!"- Sonya screamed

This made Takeda be scared, he feared that his horrible nightmare would come true

"ok, fujin has contact us, his message was that an important white lotus weapon is missing; our mission is to locate the weapon as soon as we can, we´re going to divide in groups of two: Kenshi and Johnny, you will travel to the sky temple in order to get some information about the weapon

Cassandra & Kung Jin, I will take you 2 out of your comfort zone and you won´t do land missions, instead, you will stay here to check stuff and to give indications to every team about the believe location of the weapon.

Takeda & Jacqui, you will go to the now believe location of the weapon, if you find an enemy, don´t hesitate to kill them, Cassandra will confirm you the location.

The rest of you, for now you will stay here until further call; come on guys let's move!"- Sonya ordened

"Sonya , I need to talk to you"- Johnny said as Sonya quickly grab him by the right arm and guided him to the now abandoned cafeteria, making everyone wonder why did he decided to do that

"I don't have a lot of time, what do you want?"- Sonya asked

"My hands on you baby!"- Johnny shouted with an smile on his face

"Ugh! What did I said about calling me baby"- Sonya answered with an angry attitude while she left the room

"Wait!"- Johnny screamed, as Takeda approached him

"What happened?"- Takeda asked

"Nothing, just Sonya being the angry and selfish woman that she is"- Johnny answered

"Was she always like this?"- Takeda asked

"No, well maybe, but when she was my wife, she used to be the most beautiful and kind person I´ve ever met, to me, she´s still pretty, but… I don´t even know why she changed so much"- Johnny said as Takeda hugged him

"It´s ok"- Takeda said trying to calm him- "now let´s try to concentrate on the mission"- he suggested as the 2 left the cafeteria and headed to the new technologic quarters

"Ok guys, this map that Fujin sent indicates that the weapon is around… a beach near Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, don't worry Kenshi & Johnny will give you a lift over there, you won't need to pay for plane tickets"- Cassie told Jacqui

"Well thanks girl, I just hope that we don´t waste a lot of searching or running around like idiots"- Jacqui complained

"Why?"- Cassie asked

"´cause I wanna spend time with Takeda, not doing pointless missions"- Jacqui said

"Well… I think everyone here got paranoid after Shinnok´s invasion attempt, so they don't want to take any risks"

"Jacqueline Briggs! Cassandra Cage! Stop talking and focus on the current mission- Sonya ordened

"Yes Sir! Ok Cassie I see you later- Jacqui said as she headed to the air force zone

"General Blade, is this mission really important?"- Kung Jin asked

"umm not that much, what do you need to go somewhere?"- Sonya asked

"No no, just asking"- Kung Jin answered with an sarcastic smile as he left an confused sonya

"Cassie! Do you have a plan for taquito and Jacqueline?- Kung Jin asked

"Yes, and you´re gonna love it"- Cassie said while the 2 made an evil smile

Later that day, when Takeda & Jacqui arrived to the supposed location of the missing weapon, a private, beautiful beach with crystal clear Blue Ocean, white sand and palms around it, it was between the main road and a green jungle with lots of tall palms & green grass. It was Friday morning around there, really sunny with barely any clouds, it was a really beautiful day overall, but exhausting as well because of the really hot weather.

"Cassie, what the hell are you doing on the Special Forces computer?- Jin asked Cassie

"searching for the real location of that weapon"- Cassie answered

"What do you mean?"- Jin asked

"You really think that thing could be around the Caribbean, no it's probably around Asia"- Cassie answered

"Then… why did you send them to a whole other direction"- he asked

"oh Jin, you and your innocent questions, obviously I send them there because I want to hear if things get a little 'hot' between them, they have microphones on their ears so there's nothing to worry about, now call me or wake me up if something interesting happens while I'm searching please"- Cassie explained as both agreed to search clues of that weapon, but Jin really wasn't doing anything, so she decided to put her headphones really loud.

They had been walking for almost 2 hours with no results, not a single clue nor enemy around, not even a single person walking by, they got bored, tired and decided to sit around the sand for a while

"oh my, we have been searching for hours and we haven´t found nothing!"- Takeda screamed

"Yes, not even some bad guys to kill or kick their ass"- Jacqui agreed as both sat down on the sand since they were really tired.

Takeda started to think about Johnny & Sonya's relationship and the earlier situation of the 2.

"Is something wrong?"- Jacqui asked

"No, I was just thinking about Johnny and Sonya, it makes me sad how they're always fighting for stupid reasons"- Takeda said

"Yeah, It's totally sad, my dad says that they used to be really close in every aspect"- Jacqui agreed

"I believe you"- Takeda answered

"Did you know that Sonya has a tattoo that says 'cage' around her stomach?" Jacqui told him **(no seriously, check out her game art closely and you can see it around page 3)**

"really?"- He asked

"yes I have seen it myself"- Jacqui answered

*sigh* " I'm really scared that we might end up like them in the future"- Jacqui confess

"well, we're not like them"- Takeda said trying to comfort her as he began to get a little bit close to her

"we´re different, I really love you, my queen- Takeda convinced her as he gave her a kiss

"Hey Cassie You need to hear this!"- Jin screamed

"What are they enjoying their little trip?"- Cassie asked

"More than that"- Jin replied

"Takeda… we shouldn't be doing this right now, we need to focus on the mission"- Jacqui said, kinda moaning because he started to kiss her neck

"And we will do, we just need some rest baby"- Takeda replied

He started to kiss her repeatedly, making her a little bit horny ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）while she grab him by the neck

"oh by the elder gods!"- Cassie screamed sarcastically as Kung Jin began to laugh

"Are you thinking what I believe It's gonna happen"- Kung Jin said as both made a pervert face

Out of nowhere, Sonya started to approach the room, Cassie and Jin heard steps as they mute the audio 'just in case', she entered the room to check the mission stats

"How you're doing with the mission?"- Sonya asked

"Good.. good mom, nothing to worry about"- Cassie answered

"Its general blade"- Sonya corrected her as Cassie just rolled her eyes

"Kung Jin, has Takeda & Jacqui found anything yet?"- She asked

"eh… not yet, don't worry their fine, the last time they spoke they said that they were tired and needed some rest- Jin replied

Sonya just nodded and started to inspect the room, checking that everything was in order while Cassie & Jin stood up nervous

"Why is the speaker on mute?"- Sonya asked

"It's because… they're taking a nap, so we decided to mute it because we keep hearing snorrings"- Cassie answered

"Hmp well, we all know that missions can be very unpredictable so I recommend you to keep it on"- Sonya suggested

"Yes general blade" both agreed as Sonya left the room, after that, Cassie and Jin stared at each other 5 seconds before they turn the speakers up, they just heard kissing noises

"Takeda…"- Jacqui moaned

Unfortunaly, Sonya heard the noise when she was leaving and she wanted to figure out who it was before blaming someone

"What babe?"- Takeda asked

"I'm nervous, what if someone see's us here or something, or someone from Special Forces finds out"- Jacqui said

"Don´t worry"- Takeda replied as he suddenly stopped the kissing, making her react confused, "we don't need to do this if you don't want to- He said, but not in an angry or disappointed way no, but in a calm and comprehensive way

"No no sweetie don't get mad"- Jacqui apologize

"It's fine"- He told her as he hold her hand

Jacqui didn't know exactly how to react or say, he just smiled as she felt kind of 'protected'

"let's just enjoy the view while we still can"- He suggested as Jacqui stood up and guided him to the ocean as they throw water at each other playfully, rolled around and just chill watching the sun and some birds & pelicans flying

Jacqui wanted to untied her cornrows so she told Takeda to help her, ending in laughs and a little awkard moments

"okay that was weird"- Cassie said

"Yeah and unespected, I though they´re going to do certain 'wild' things- Kung Jin agreed

"Me too, innocent taquito hehehe"- Cassie replied

Sonya originally was planning to talk seriously with everyone on the team, but after hearing what Takeda said and how they were enjoying their time together, she just left the door, reminiscing about the days she spend with Johnny, every single happy moment, wishing those days could come back, she just wanted to talk with Jacqui on a friendly way about their relationship

It was already afternoon, so Takeda decided to make a small fireplace with some wood that was left around; they found some coconuts on the palms as they climbed and grab 2 of them to drink them

"you know what I want to do on the next weekend, maybe we can go visit your mom and papa-san on the farm"- Takeda suggested

"I don't think you're welcome there after what happened on the woods"- Jacqui answered- especially because of my dad"

"I'll talk to him"- He informed her as he grab & cuddle with her now untied long brown hair

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look with your hair like this?"- he complemented

"Don't say that that"- Jacqui answered while blushing

"You know it's true sweetie"- Takeda replied as both began to admire the view of the whole beach, an relaxing atmosphere that the 2 really needed after the last mission

"now that I can remember, my last 'boyfriend' that had the courage to visit my family's farm ended up running away and scared to even see me again haha"- Jacqui told him

"Hahaha, what was his name?"- he asked

"Anthony da silva, he was a goalkeeper from Brazil, I remember he was brown skin, short curly hair, tall; he used to be a really nice guy with me, Don't know what happened to him after that day"- Jacqui described

"Maybe he couldn't handle Jax"- He joked

"Shut up you can't handle him either"- she replied

"Maybe"- he laugh

Jacqui just smiled and began to get asleep in his shoulders, she avoid it, but she couldn´t

"Cassandra Cage! I need to talk"- Sonya ordered

"Yes general blade"- Cassie replied- is something we need to inform or change

"No, has Kenshi & Johnny gave you any details about their current positions?"- she asked

"oh yes they had send a message that they didn't found anyone on the sky temple"- Cassie informed

"that´s very strange… well inform them immediately to come back to the headquarters along with Jacqui & Takeda, we will continue this mission until Monday"- she ordered

"why?"- Cassie asked

"Because I want you to be 100% sure about the weapon's location"- Sonya replied leaving Cassie very confused as she headed back to the room

"I wish general blade would let me go out for this mission"- Cassie confess

"For what?"- Jin asked

"To bother taquito and JB Jin!"- she answered

"You´re right, I want to make fun of 'the daughter of the zombie and the student of scorpion"- He agreed

"Jin, you don't need to act that hard, we´re just trying to have a good time, not end up like a dysfunctional family or similar to it"- Cassie affirmed

"What makes you think I give a shit about anyone in the team?"- Jin asked

Cassie didn´t replied, she just blew him off to avoid unnecessary discussions while she continued to search the weapon. 1 hour later, Takeda and Jacqui still were resting in the white sand, she slept in Takeda's shoulders in the meantime he embraced the hot weather as he tried to sleep as well

Jacqui woke up 'cause she felt a lot of pain in her injured arm

"still hurts"- he asked

"yes… can you give me a massage please?"- she requested as he obeyed and kept her comfortable, until kenshi & Johnny arrived in the same big plane Cassie's team used on other missions

"What the hell Tak?"- Johnny asked

"what, can't we rest for a little bit"- Takeda complained as the 2 got in

" we´re actually very lucky this time, we're continuing this mission until next Monday"- Johnny informed

"Great!"- both Jacqui and Takeda replied at the same time

After that, no one talked to each for the rest of the trip, it was an mysterious and consuming silence, only Takeda talk to Jacqui telepathically one moment, to tell her that he was planning to take her to a mall for some ice cream

On the HQ, it was 5:oo pm, a sunny and windy day still, when they arrived, everyone took their way to the locker rooms to change clothes and later leave

"son"- Kenshi said approaching to Takeda

"Papa- san, it's something wrong?- Takeda asked

"No my son, I just want to tell you that be careful out there, don't get in trouble"- Kenshi warned him

"Why should I? for now I'm not taking another mission, I just want to buy some ice cream for Jacqui and take a walk, if something happens I can defend myself, I'm not a kid anymore"- Takeda replied as he left

"Son!"- kenshi said as he left the HQ

After everyone left, both Takeda & Jacqui headed an open mall of medium size, clean and with white and gray colors over it. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with black jeans and boots, Jacqui was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and some white with red nike sneaker. Everything was cool, both ordered vanilla ice cream with liquid chocolate over them

They stopped walking in order to sit on a gray tabouret around the center of the mall as they finished their ice cream

"Can I ask you something?"- he asked

"Sure"- Jacqui responded

"If I ever get into a difficult situation, could I count on you to be by my side baby?"- He asked

"Of course! Why are you asking me this?- Jacqui answered, holding his hand

"Don't know, maybe I'm scared about something, just can't tell exactly what it is"- Takeda expressed some of his thoughts while the 2 observed the children running, other couples kissing or just spending time together and 2 guys passing by

"Look at these 2 together, ugh gross"- one of the guys complained, referring to Takeda & Jacqui, she heard the words of the guy, this time she couldn't control herself

"What did you just said?"- Jacqui challenge the guy

"I said that you and him as a couple is fucking disgusting!"- the guy shouted angry, without any reason really

"Hey hey hey calm down buddy!"- Takeda argue defending her

"Oh you want me to calm down huh? How bout we solve this with a fight huh? Or what you're afraid to defend your nig-

He didn't let him finish, he gave him two kicks in the chest as he broke his left arm, making him scream in pain and running away as soon as the other guy tried to beat Takeda but he didn't have any chance on defeating the shirai ryu ninja , Jacqui joined and finish the conflict with an powerful punch, breaking his nose as the 2 ran away like cowards

After everything finished, Jacqui sat down on the floor, crying, confused, as the people around watched the scene, some in the anger, others confused as well and some just didn't care at all

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here"- Takeda comfort her, cleaning her tears

"Why? Why did they had to do this? They don't know me, who I am or who you are, those people only care about how we look, not our emotions"

Takeda hugged her as he cried as well, he couldn't stand seeing her like this, her emotions were so strong he could feel her pain

"I don't like to see you like this, calm down, beautiful"- he comfort her telepathically

"can we leave and go to my apartment please?"- Jacqui suggested telepathically, he agreed as he helped her standing up

A girl who saw the conflict on the distance decided to give them a little gift, 2 lollipops that she bought earlier in the day

"sir sir! This is for you and your girlfriend"- the girl said

"oh, thanks so much"- Takeda replied

"jejeje no problem, adios!"- the girl shouted as she ran to a candy store while Jacqui laugh

When they arrived to Jacqui's apartment, the 2 left their stuff on her bed, but they sat down on the couch, it was now 6:15 pm, they skipped dinner, they slowly began to cuddle, he was holding Jacqui's arms behind her back, especially her injured arm

"Are you feeling better now?"- he asked

"Kind of… it just that my whole life has been like this"- she confess

"Don't think about it now, relax sweetie"- he suggested

A few minutes later, Takeda decided to read Jacqui's mind without telling her

"I can't express how much I love you right now, finally I have someone that truly cares deeply about me aside from my family & Cassie, I love you Takahashi Takeda"- Jacqui though as she suddenly kiss him, both kissed with such love and passion, they continued until they fall asleep, hugging each other with an smile on their faces

The next morning, Jacqui received an message from Kung Jin, she wondered what could he talk about since it was really rare from him to talk to anyone on the team

 **To be continued…**


	4. Dark times

**Hope you like it : )**

 **Remember, english is not my main language, so sorry if I have grammatical mistakes every now and then**

"Hey Jacqui, is Takeda with you?"- Kung Jin asked

"eh yes, why? something wrong"- Jacqui asked

"Well… there´s some dudes dressed in gray masks with red goggles and black leathers. Asking is Takeda was around town, I lied telling them that I didn't knew anything, , they left me alone but they're asking questions to the neighbors too"- Jin informed as Jacqui headed to Takeda who he was sitting on her couch.

"ok Jin, we will be very careful if things go wrong because of them, call me or anyone else in special forces in case you need assistance or anything else, see you later"- Jacqui dismissed as she sat down near Takeda

"what happened?"- Takeda asked

"Jin called, he said that some 'soldiers' dressed in black leathers & red goggles were asking questions to his neighbors and him about your location"- Jacqui informed

"Sounds familiar… I think I remember… oh no"- Takeda remembered

"What?"

"Those are red dragon soldiers, the last time I remember seeing them was on a mission with Cassie and I that didn't ended up very well if you remember"

"Oh gods, do you think they're chasing you?"

"Yes, fucking Daegon, those bastards killed my mother, dad has been chasing them for years with little to no success"

"We will stop them, I promise you they won't hurt you no more"

As Takeda allowed himself to drop some tears, Jacqui hold his hand while he wiped his tears off.

Kung Jin had called Sonya first, she warned him and suggested to watch his back and make sure that Takeda is ok.

Takeda himself was a little scared, not just because the red dragon was looking for him & probably Kenshi too, but because he didn't wanted to see anyone for that matter hurting Jacqui in anyway for his fault.

He got overprotective with her, he followed her everywhere she went and asked her if she noticed anything suspicious, just like her father used to.

While the 2 left Jacqui's apartment in order to inform Cassie about the red dragon intentions on Cassie's apartment. Sonya tried to do the same, but she didn't answer her phone, she instantly got worried, she always use her cellphone to take selfies & chat usually with Jacqui or any of her 'boyfriends' that were really just 'sex dolls', why didn't she answer?

An hour later she got her answer, 4 RD soldiers entered her building to ask the same questions as Jin, but she just answered with a "fuck'all", making them furious as they kicked and beat her, she obviously tried to defend herself by punching 2 of them in the mouth & nose, and the other 2 got knocked out at the same time by Cassie's powerful leg punch in the stomach as the left wall got broken.

When Takeda and Jacqui arrived to her apartment she was still fighting with one of the soldiers that could strike back, he just limited to stare at the fight as Jacqui punched his torso as he fell to the ground in pain.

"What's up tak, JB, did you enjoyed this awesome fight exhibition?"- Cassie asked as he clean up the blood on her lips.

"General Blade said you didn't answered her phone calls, she sounded kind of worried"- Takeda

"Huh, that's rare, there must be some kind of dangerous menace for that to happen, Tak, do you know why are this army of idiots looking for you?"

"I think they're looking for my father, but maybe Daegon is searching for the people close to him"

"Who the fuck is that Daegon?"

"According to my father's words, he's their leader, they fought once in outworld but he escaped, years later he found that he's an half god from Edenia"

"Interesting, but I ain't scared, I defeat an fallen elder god all by myself, do you think that dummy can beat the fury of cage!"

"Yeah girl!"- Jacqui agreed

"Hehehe, I remember general blade was so proud of you"

"Let's not get distracted with the good times, we need to be sure that Kenshi is secured & inform general blade that you're fine"

As the 3 agreed, back on the HQ, Johnny couldn't focused on anything else but her daughter's own safety, he usually doesn't get that worried if she doesn't answer a call.

But he already knew how brutal the clan could be, so he went to the main headquarters in order to supervise every single call on the SF line.

Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda were on their way to a bar called 'the 7 nights', all of them sat down on a bar table made of metal with 4 chairs as they sat down and ordered some beer.

"We must be very cautious, those red sons of bitches might be near us, I'm going out I need to answer my mom's calls"-Cassie warned

As she left temporarily to the street corner, Jacqui checked the current news as Takeda just wanted to take a really deserved break from everything while drinking.

The overall feel of the bar was a little bit weird, 2 guys got asleep, other 4 were drunk and talking really loud and the bartender didn't wanted to work.

In the background the song 'more bounce to the ounce' was playing.

As 3 pair of girls arrived, they felt everyone's presence very disgusting, especially Takeda's one, one of the girls thought 'fucking chinese people and that black girl around him, I bet his tiny dick can't satisfy her desires'.

His telepathic skills allowed him to heard those horrible thoughts, by this point he knew how cruel some people could be, but you could tell him every racist joke or other curses towards him and he will ignore you, except when they insult Jacqui or they him something like; 'motherfucker' , he will get really angry to the point he will cut both of your arms & your throat with his whips.

"Everyone is looking at us like if we were rare bugs, I told Cassie not to come here"- Jacqui told him

"I see"- Takeda agreed

Meanwhile, Cassie was talking to her mother about what happened earlier with the red dragon,the conflict and the purpose of it, Sonya informed her about the 'Important white lotus weapon' mission status, they found an important clue, located near the sky temple, Kenshi was in command of it for the moment, but since he left no one has received any messages from him, she doesn't even know if he is in another continent or where will he rest.

An undercover RD soldier, wearing a gray hoodie, black pants & white sneakers, approach towards her, he grab her by the neck, but she struck him in the chest, making him moan in pain as she punched him in the nuts

"Not so brave now huh?"

"Orders are kill friends"

"You're not from here, who sent you?"

"Bitch"

She put her feet on his left shoulder and made presion on it until he couldn't hold it no more

"Daegon! Agh Daegon..."

"The demigod from the old Edenia, fascinating, now leave dumbass before I change my mind"

As he slowly left, Cassie got back to the bar only to find an angry Takeda confronting the 3 girls

"Stop talking about my mother"

"Awww look at him, did you used to be a mama's boy?"

"Stop it!"

He shouted as he shared eye contact with her, everyone else didn't know what to do or how to react, even Jacqui was shocked, she was used to see the relaxed, chill and loosen up guy he always pretends to be

The bartender wanted to end the conflict by threatening the girls of banning them, telling them that what they were doing was stupid and the girls left the bar

Cassie was thrilled, on one side she was proud that he didn't let some weak girls to get on his nerves, but on the other side she wishes he could had started a fun 'bar fight'

"whoa Tak, I didn't know you could become a really scary & hostile person when you get mad"

"Isn't it someone or something that can teach everyone not to be so damn ignorant"

Both of them didn't answer, their minds got in blank, Cassie tried to avoid the awkward silence by pointing out that everyone on the bar admired Takeda, but it didn't work.

Meanwhile, on Outworld, Kotal Kahn had a meeting with both Erron Black and Reptile , he informed them that he wanted to 'sacrifice Kung Jin for the emperor', he couldn't stand the fact that the young shaolin defeated him on his own empire.

He ordered Erron Black to murder him in cold blood along with his 'friends', Reptile would keep an eye on all the realm just in case,but his orders were the same.

As Erron prepared his guns and ammunition, back with Takeda, Jacqui and Cassie, they left her on her apartment, they said their goodbyes and they were on their way to Jacqui's one by walking on the street.

The dark, windy new moon night was embracing them, checking every single lonely or suspicious corner they approached, the two of them were thinking of the previous events, their questions and specifically Takeda seriously considering leaving town for a couple of weeks.

When they arrived, they saw two RD soldiers, but these ones were different, they didn't wore masks and their armor was made of aluminium that cover all their bodies, they look really old around 50-60 years old

Jacqui immediately got mad and she them, both laugh and mock them about Daegon and his power.

Takeda got irritated and he punched them in the head as he torn the ankle of one of them and with the other one he grab a knife and cut him in the throat.

Takeda's blue t-shirt and his chin got cover up with his blood as he drop his agonising body to the floor. Not because he got scared or didn't felt nothing but because he felt sorry for him and his companion.

" good one, they got what they deserve"

"It ain't their fault"

"what? I thought you wanted revenge on these fools"

"they follow orders, they're brainwashed, Daegon is responsible for the crimes they commit, no one else, hey I'm just being honest"

After this, he rested his body on the sofa and asked Jacqui if he could spend the night with her. Usually she would reject the offer, but giving the circumstances she accepted, he took his dirty clothes and took a quick bath while Jacqui put the dead body on a bag and kick out the injured one.

Moments later, both of them put on their pajamas, Takeda borrow Jacqui's largest pants, leaving his abs and chest free, she noticed him not wanting to sleep and stressed, maybe even scared & paranoid, she knew how to calm his nerves, she put her hand on his left cheek, snuggle it and sang a lullaby just like her mother used to when she had a nightmare in the middle of the night, he put a smile on his face and he send her one last thought before falling asleep in her arms.

"This is the main reason why I fell in love with you, you care & protect me like my mama-san used to"

The next morning, they arrived to the special forces HQ, it was a cloudy and cold day, with smog and helicopters on the sky.

Just another day in the office, everyone's costumes & hairstyles were the same, everything proceed as scheduled until Kenshi arrived with the weapon on a plastic bag, he had his sword 'sento' full of dry blood, with bruises all over his head and shoulders, his outfit full of cuts, blood and even a bullet on his right rib, he faints right before he lands to the floor.

Takeda rushed to the medical center while General Blade & Kung Jin secured the weapon.

"Now let's see what we got here"

 **To be continued...**


	5. Beware

**Remember, english is not my main language, so sorry if I have grammatical mistakes every now and then**

 **And another thing, when I make an parenthesis, in my case is an author's note**

 **Chapter 5: Beware**

"Now let's see what we got here"

While Takeda was busy taking care of his injured dad, Kung Jin was laughing about the weapon, Sonya looked at him and tried to ordered him to stop.

"I'm sorry general, but this is really hilarious"

"Control yourself soldier, why is this funny in the first place?

"Raiden really overreacted with this, It's just a shaolin Chakram , it works just like a boomerang"

He said as he was about to throw the object into a manikin that was almost destroyed by shotguns before Sonya stopped him.

"Don't do that, put that thing away and keep it on the weapons vault"

In the meantime, Cassie & Jacqui headed to one of the HQ's virtual intelligence rooms by orders of Johnny, Jacqui took advantage of this and began to chat with her about earlier events.

When they got there, they saw a gray cyborg standing between the room along with other destroyed prototypes, it wasn't in function, in fact no one really knew what was the purpose of keeping the cyber lin kuei data on the base.

Cassie posted some stuff in their place while Jacqui grab her high tech gauntlets, until they saw another sergeant silently leaving the room, his name was Abraham Ely, the lone ranger of the faction, he was tall, a bit muscular, with short hair and a scar in his left cheek.

Both Cassie & Jacqui had an indifferent attitude with him, but they wondered what was he doing there.

Meanwhile, Johnny was talking to Sonya about Kenshi's conditions and some red dragon coordinates some agents found, although they weren't really specific.

meanwhile, the doctor that was patching Kenshi told Takeda that he will be fine, he just needed to rest for a couple of days because of his injuries; a broken nose, strained muscles in his 2 arms and a bullet in his right leg.

Takeda left the room as he sat down on the floor, waiting for jacqui to come back, Sonya approached him but he immediately stood up and tried to leave.

"stop right there soldier"

"why did you send him there alone? didn't you said that mission was on standby until monday?"

"he was ambushed, Bo Rai cho contacted us and no one but him was available to complete the mission"

"Couldn't you send Johnny with him"

"Look Takeda, I know your biggest fear is the dead of the people you love, but there was nothing we could do other that send a group of gunners to help him, now go, we have work to do"

Some hours later, although everything was proceeding as it was expected, there was a meeting intended for a new step for the red dragon missions. Some coordinates the agents found, directed them to 2 places, Lampang Thailand and Jalisco state in Mexico, they believed that in those places the clan was operating weapons trade with gangs and powerful leaders around earthrealm, in addition to other minor criminal activities.

The strategy used by Sonya was not to attract attention, one group of 2 people would mislead a cargo to the HQ and then they would got killed while the other team would directly eliminate them. Takeda and Jacqui got Jalisco state and Cassie, Jin & Abraham got Lampang.

"You 2 will go as civilians, we couldn't figure out It the base was located on the city or in the woods or somewhere else, you will carry your combat gear on your luggage, here's the plane tickets, you're leaving tomorrow morning"- Sonya said

They both agreed as they headed to the gym of the HQ.

On the other hand, Jin & Abraham were excited to get all the action this time, but Cassie was feeling lazy and she asked if she could take a day off.

"Sargeant, you want to get that rank up?"

"Yes general I want it"

"Then earn it"

Both Jin and Ely reacted saying uuuu in a sarcastic way

"Yo she just murder you"

"Shut up Ely, you hardly ever get praised by her"

"oh hello how are you Cassie? look who's talking"

"Ok shut up Jin, let's just leave and prepare our stuff"

The rest of the day was spent on training and checking out armor, guns & fighting techniques.

The next morning, both Jacqui and Takeda were ready to leave the country, while they were arriving to the airport Jacqui called her parents tell them she was leaving town for a couple of days.

Kung Jin, Cassie and Ely were scheduled to leave to Lampang until the afternoon so at the moment they were training as usual.

They spend 2 hours on an airplane flight, the plane arrived to the airport of Guadalajara, a rather small but important airport for the country. It was a sunny & hot day with barely no clouds on the sky, It was a common day in the city, while the 2 were stopped by a long line on international arrivals they began a conversation.

"Have you been here before?"- Takeda asked

"Not exactly, one time I went to Ciudad Juarez for a really short mission and to Puerto Vallarta with my family"

"Can you understand and speak spanish?"

"Yeah enough to ask, talk & curse"

"Well I barely know any spanish"

"Don't worry"

After they got passed by the international arrivals & pick up their luggage, they sat down on some tables around a Burger King and a starbucks in order to figure out the location of the base.

"God Dammit why couldn't they just wait to figure out this"

"Why don't you ask that businessman the location? we're only missing the name of the county around it"

"I'll try"

She stood up as she got close to the business man that was chating on his phone

"¿Disculpe ehh sabe como se llama este lugar? (excuse me ehhh… do you know the name of this place?)" Jacqui asked with a decent spanish

"¿Se refiere a cómo se llama este municipio? no sabría decirle (you mean what's the name of this county? no I don't really know)"

She thanked him as she was about to get back with Takeda when she asked the same question to a guy in a hurry that responded in a hostile way

"¡Quitate pinche negra! (get of me negra!)"

"Negra! what did you just called me?"

"Leave him It's not worth it"

Takeda approached her trying to calm her down

"Let's go to the hotel babe, we need a little rest and some food before we get to the bloody action"

"Yeah.. look there's a map outside of here, while I order a taxi can you give it a look?"

She agreed as she left the inside portion of terminal 1 of the airport only to see a simple map of the airport only to see a simple map of the airport with the county's name and some of Its key characteristics, she took some notes until Takeda showed up.

"What's this?"

"A map of the airport"

"This could be useful, look I think this piece of paper can get us close to that base, where are we?"

"I think it's called... Tlajomulco? don't worry there's no much difference from the others around the city"

"God dammit Sonya's map doesn't tell us more information other than a name of a small town"

"Ugh, we will continue this later, we really need a break from this"

As they left the airport, Takeda tried to talk to his dad but he forgot he was on a coma, instead he stared at the car window, just feeling kind of confused, like a mix of happiness and worry.

After a long small trip around the city, they arrived to their assigned hotel, the tallest city in town, Sonya made a reservation of 2 nights and 3 days so that meant they needed to take the base out of business as soon as they could.

The hotel's name was Riu, the tallest building in town, filled with luxuries and big bedrooms accompanied with various designs depending on the level, a shiny lobby with a small restaurant, a gym and a big pool in the middle of the building.

Immediately after the receptionist assigned them a room they dropped their luggage and their bodies to the big King size bedroom.

They began to cuddle and slowly kiss lovingly until a phone call from Jax himself interrupted their moment.

"Dad? hey hello"

"Jacqui, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we still missing the base but it's all good, how's moms doing?"

"Good, she just left home, I think she's trying to start some kind of local business or something, by the way, when are you coming back?"

"Maybe in 4 to 5 days, but we only have 2 hotel nights so we don't know"

"we?"

"I'm here with Takeda"

"The kid from the other day? please tell me if he's hurting you or something worse"

"No! what the hell? dad stop being so paranoid, I trust him and if something happens I can defend myself"

"Sorry, but I can't stop thinking about your safety, your so far from home"

"Come on dad I've been in worse scenarios, look I gotta go now, we'll talk at night, tell mom I say hello, bye"

After that call, they both left their room and headed to the hotel's gym, usually when they get the chance to rest in a hotel while completing a mission the whole team loves to train in group, especially if there's a wrestling ring on it, but before that they focus on specific parts of the body to warm up, Jacqui loves to throw kicks at a bag and do weights while Takeda likes to do gravity defying moves and backflips.

Although that part of the missions started slowly, with Cassie that wasn't the case, they beat up every single guy right of the gate, with fast action and attacks that guaranteed blood would be dropped, from low kick to deadly uppercuts along with some signature moves like for Cassie and for Jin.

Abraham couldn't really hard fight,he didn't develop a style of combat when he was younger but he sure compensated that with his ability to fire all kind of guns & military technology.

They quickly got rid of everyone in the building except for one person, Daegon himself, but he didn't want to fight, he quickly ran away from them, although he almost got spotted by Jin while he reached his portal.

"Look at him, who thought he would end up being a coward bastard"- Jin said

"I don't think so"

"What?"

"Do you see this shit? we're done here, he never got a chance to even fight us, but how did he do that?"

"No idea, but judging by this photo I think they're called red dragon for a reason"- Ely showed them the photo that was kept on a classified document, it consisted on a giant & ancient looking red dragon that looked like he just lay low in Daegon's presence, the strange thing was that he had chains all over his neck and legs, a prisoner in a deep cave with flames surrounding it.

But everyone was curious on why was it a prisoner? shouldn't it be some kind of beloved or sacred being? cassie tried to search for more pictures or documents of the dragon but instead she found out something else.

"Oh by the elder gods, Jin I think I recognize this woman of the photo"-Cassie grab a document

"Who's her? oh… wait it's that Takeda's mom?- Jin asked

"Apparently, she has the same surname… oh my gods, she was brutally murdered by these assholes, how did Takeda survived? and why are this paper's located here?"

"I've heard that she send him to hide on a small village and then Kenshi found him there, as for the papers, maybe is the amount of people they have assassinated in this city, remember this is Takeda's hometown"

"Oh yes, anyways this might be really useful so let's wait for the reinforcements, otherwise we can't carry all of this to the base"

It ended just like that, another target neutralized, usual stuff for them, as for Takeda & Jacqui, they now got a new location, Chapala, a small town 1 hour away from the city.

In the meantime, they just wanted to have a good time either on a sports bar or a traditional mexican restaurant, at the end they decided for the last one, while they were eating some Pozole and quesadillas (damn I got hungry) they informed to Sonya about the new location and she informed them about the success of Cassie's mission, but she didn't mention anything about the information found about Suchin Takahashi because she consider that it wasn't the time to remind him about that, she would eventually had to do it though.

After that, they stayed at the hotel's lobby in order to see and examine the area of Chapala, a village surrounded by small cities with different names and lifestyles, as they saw the green area around it, they just couldn't find anything suspicious, it was their final night at that hotel so they felt all the pressure on their backs, they already got all their stuff ready to leave but that didn't matter at the moment.

The next morning, they immediately left the hotel around 9 in the morning and they headed to the bus central of the city, they were told that there's an specific bus that takes you directly to Chapala, the station was kind of old to say the least, ok at best, but it was the only way, at least it wasn't full of people and little kids like on weekends.

But the bus, oh my gods it was dirty and so unpleasant as hell, but the trip isn't that long so it won't be torture. Jacqui just wanted to rest her head in Takeda left shoulder, but when she did that the rest of the passengers that were boarding the bus looked at her weird, everyone did that, he didn't really cared but she considered that as rude, some people did that when they were on the city but they tried to hide it, but here it was like they were aliens in love or something ridiculous or exotic.

When they finally arrived at downtown Chapala, they search for those city maps but they only found the letters of the city in different colors, the lake full of small ships with the mexican flag and the first part of it dry and full of hierba! and all the men selling all kinds of souvenirs.

The starring at them wasn't frequent but it was still there, Jacqui wanted to sit down, relax and stare at the place while he looks for the goddamn base.

Meanwhile on the HQ, there were good news, Kenshi finally woke up with no signs of amnesia or illness, one of the nurses noticed him moving his head and she made sure that he was ok, Jax was visiting johnny for some chit chat and revisiting some of his weapons when they got the news, Sonya was already on the room talking about the mission of his son with Jacqui, she forgot to tell him their location but she did told him about what Cassie's team found about Suchin but she only mention it briefly, after all he saw everything that happened that horrible day.

He suggested to inform Takeda about it but she told him that she would do it eventually after he completes his mission, Johnny didn't hesitate to say some of his jokes and pranks,as everyone just tried not to punch him.

Jax wanted to talk to him about Jacqui's relationship with his son so he waited till he was alone with him.

"Kenshi, are you aware that your kid maybe is dating my daughter?"

"Yes, he himself told me some days ago, I can tell you he cares about your daughter mr. Briggs"

"He better be, otherwise I will beat him if he tries something funny with her heart"

"Hehe calm down, try to avoid thinking that way, they're young and they need to learn by their experiences in life, let's just wish them the best ok Briggs"

"Haha ok i'll try"

"Oh another thing, did Sonya told you were is Takeda-san right now?"

"The only thing I know is that they're still searching the place they need to destroy in Mexico"

It was already 2 o'clock and no signs of progress in any way, although they spend one hour just looking, buying crafts of any kind and taking photos & selfies all over the place, until they saw a tourist guide and Takeda convinced Jacqui to ask him questions about the area and the map.

"I just hope he doesn't turn out to be an asshole"

She approached him with the piece of the map in her hands

"¿Disculpe señor le puedo preguntar algo? (excuse me can I ask you a question)"

"Claro, lo que quieras guapa (Of course, anything for you beautiful)"

"De casualidad no sabe más o menos donde se podría ubicar esta zona? (Do you know where this place could be?)"

"Dejame revisarlo, ehh podría ser… ,¡ohh ya se! este lugar está ubicado cerca de Mazamitla, le dicen la suiza mexicana o también pueblo mágico porque es un pueblo montañoso rodeado de pinos y casas de madera que está como una hora de aquí, les recomiendo que lleven suéter, es mas deja te doy un pequeño mapa que traigo en mi mochila y te marco una x en el (Let me see it, ehh it could be… , ohh I know! this place is around Mazamitla, it's named the mexican switzerland or "pueblo magico" because is a village on a mountain full of pine trees and wood houses that is 1 hour away from here, I suggest you to carry a sweater, in fact let me take out a map of it of my backpack and put an x on it)"

While he was looking at the map he couldn't avoid asking her a question about Takeda

"Por cierto, ¿el es su novio? (By the way, is he your boyfriend?)"

"Si (Yeah)"

"Valla, eso no se ve todos los días, al menos aquí en este país, hola chavo ,como esta? (Well, that's something you don't see often, at least not in this country, hello kiddo, how are you?)"

"Cool.. genial señor"

"Bueno aqui puede estar eso que buscan, ahi tambien es una zona turistica asi que si se pierden o algo pueden preguntarle a otro guía o hasta la gente (Well here's where it could be that thing you're looking, the village is also a touristic zone so if you get lost or something you can ask another guide or the people itself)"

"¿Donde podemos abordar un camión que nos lleve hasta alla? (Where can we take a bus to go there?)"

"Ahí mismo donde agarras los camiones de Chapala, son azules y te llevan derechito y sin escalas hasta allá (Right where you take those Chapala buses, but they're blue and they take you right there without stopovers)" 

"Bueno, muchas gracias! (Well thanks so much!)"

"No hay de qué, y dígale a su novio que es un suertudo por tener una mujer hermosa a su lado

(no problem, and tell your boyfriend that he's so lucky for having such a beautiful woman by his side)"

Jacqui just laughed feeling complimented, he of course asked what did he said and she responded that he thought the base was located on Mazamitla, she didn't mention that last comment because she wanted to avoid an unnecessary fight of jealousy, she said it was just a joke.

They choose to leave town as soon as possible, while waiting for the bus, Cassie send a message to Jacqui, basically to say hi and talk about their duties, joking about stuff and she told her that they found something related to Takeda's mom but she wasn't allowed to say anything, that the general wanted to tell him once they finished their work there.

When they took the bus, both of them took a nap because they got bored, at least that bus wasn't a dirty mess, but they woke up when they arrived to the entrance of the village because of the cold that's a well know aspect of the town.

As they left the bus central, they had to buy some larger and warmer hand-made sweaters with a cool stripes blue and white design, they walked around the streets. watching all the houses painted in white and red colors, all the souvenirs stores with wood crafts of every kind, the people passing by, again the occasional stare at them was still there, at that point it was becoming a little bit annoying, the air was freezing, the restaurants were lonely, calm and relaxing.

They took a break on San Cristobal cathedral, located near the plaza , with a neoclassical architecture, they took the chance to search for a place to spend the night, the money was still abundant so that wasn't a problem, most of them were traditional cabins, some of them simple but others exotic or plain awesome.

The most popular was called "Monteverde", with a large variety and cost, they took advantage of their budget and rented the biggest one, equipped with a king side bed, a kitchen, a chimney , 2 red chairs, a jacuzzi and a nice view to the grass, birds and the whole "Sierra del Tigre" mountain.

While there, Jacqui took a nap and Takeda received a phone call from his father and left the cabin to avoid waking her up.

"Papa-san! You're okay?"- Takeda asked

"Of course son, how's Mexico?"

"Great, we should visit here some other day with less stress"

"Son, I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"Hanzo just called me, he said that he wants you to go to his temple for a couple of weeks for a special event he's organizing for his most valuable and prodigy students"

"Really? when is that going to start?"

"After your mission is done"

"What? but I had plans, will Sonya allow me to take a break from the team?"

"I will convinced her to do so, you're only going to go 2 weeks, not a whole year, you can learn new techniques from the younger students"

"I will think about it dad, see you later"

After a while, she ask him who was the one that called him, he replied with honesty as he told her about Hanzo's plans, the time he would spend there & that he really didn't wanted to go in order to be with her, she gave him an interesting opinion, she suggested to go there, she didn't want to interfere with his plans in any form, she wanted to have a balance between their love and their duties or professional careers, he felt relieved with her words as he thanked her for her comprehension she was showing accompanied with a slow but passionate kiss.

Because he left the door opened, Jacqui saw a young man with a red uniform running desperately, she broke the kiss and ran faster until he was punched around the back and neck as she began treated him.

"¡No por favor no me regresen a la base del clan! ¡no quiero volver a ver a esos pendejos! (No please don't send me back to the base! I don't want to see those pieces of shit ever again!)"

"¡Calmate! ¿espera dijiste base? (Calm down! wait you said base?)"

"Si... decidí desertar porque estoy harto de ver las cosas brutales e inhumanas que llegan a hacerle a la gente del mundo (Yes… I decided to leave because I'm tired of seeing all the brutal and inhumane stuff they do to the people of the world)"

"¿Dónde está? no te vamos a regresar ahí no te preocupes, probablemente tendras informacion valiosa para detenerlos, veras nosotros pertenecemos a las fuerzas especiales… (Where is it? don't worry we aint' taking you back there, you probably have key information that can help us destroy them, you see where's from the special forces…)"

"Los que detuvieron el ataque de Shinnok? (The ones that eradicated Shinnok's attack?)"

"Exacto, nosotros 2 somos la mitad de ese equipo mi nombre es Jacqueline Briggs y el es Takahashi Takeda (Exactly, where're 2 of that team, my name is Jacqueline Briggs and he is Takahashi Takeda)" - she said as he said hi to him

"Un gran honor conocerlos ( Nice to meet you, it's a great honor)"

"Bueno, tendrás que colaborar con nosotros si no quieres que te arresten, quédate en nuestra cabaña o primero ve a cenar tacos y cuida nuestras cosas, informarnos si ves algo curioso, por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre? (Okay, you will collaborate with us if you don't want to get caught, stay in our cabin or go first to eat tacos, if you see something suspicious please tell us, by the way what's your name?)"

"Fernando Castro"

"Ok ve a comer y te esperamos aqui (ok go eat and we will leave you here)

"No vayan en estos momentos, la zona estará muy vigilada si se dan cuenta de que escape, aunque es una base muy pequeña a comparacion de otras ( Don't go there right now, the are will be heavily secured if they find out I escaped, although it's a tiny base in comparison to others)"

"Partiremos al amanecer, de mientras le informaremos a nuestro general los avances hechos, anota la ubicación en una nota de mientras (We will go tomorrow morning, in the meantime we will inform our general about our process here, please write the location of the base on a piece of paper)"

After they did all that, the 3 went to sleep deeply because they got a long & dangerous day coming through, after they woke up, all their equipment, outfit and the automatic weapons gauntlets for Jacqui and the whips and armor for Takeda, they knew those things would attract the attention of civilians & cops so they choose to left in the same route Fer escaped, they only had to climb the wall of the hotel area, it wasn't really that far, but it is full of pines, rocks, and difficult ups and downs to walk through, meanwhile Fer had to stay in there and wait for their return, but they left one of their phones in case they get caught or in the worst case killed, if they didn't return after 3 days he would had to call General Blade and send infantry and a rescue team, but that didn't really matter to him, he just rested and felt blessed that he escaped the living hell of the clan.

That path ended 3 blocks away from the main gate of "Cascada El Salto" a famous waterfall that ends near the hidden base, they walked fast enough to only been seen by 2 guys outside of their homes that just laughed on how they were dressed, as they reach the gate, they saw a bulletproof 4x4 van with 4 people in dressed with red uniforms, the 2 guard that looked normal immediately opened the door, some time later they told them that they were send by special forces to inspect the area because of an "atomic danger" on it, they fell on the trap and let them in by only paying them 3 pesos, while they kept walking the six kilometers that takes you to get to see some cabins even bigger and fancier that the ones in Monteverde, but they were all either abandoned or lonely, at first they thought that those were the homes of high rank clan members but one was being clean by the only living resident of them so they discarded that theory after that.

When they arrived, they only saw a couple in the bridge that surrounds the river right down the waterfall taking cute selfies around the view taking advantage of the high tide of it due to the night rain of the day after.

As they left, Takeda couldn't control his urge to take some photos on a little bench in the middle of the river so he ask Jacqui to take one in there making fun poses and faces as he ask her to join and relax for a moment before they advanced any further, she tried to send a message to Cassie but there wasn't any phone signal, he hold her shoulders tight just like he always does, he told her that this place looked like the woods near the Briggs farm but colder, she just laughed as he told her to smell the natural aroma and feel the water on her feet, out of nowhere he threw water on her head and she struck back by taking him to the mud on the left as they playfully brawled with water and dirt on the floor.

Until one tourist stared at them and grind before taking photos, they tried to clean themselves with the falling water and wait till their clothes were a little bit dry, after that they walked besides the rest of the river as far as they could before they got tired and rested on a fallen tree, they discovered a corpse hidden on the leaves that smelled like crap that had been there like a week, they recognised his uniform that was from the mexican equivalent of the marines, if they had signal they would research any related information on their website, but nothing was there, not a warning or a logo, but one footstep in the ground and others barely visible in a north direction, there were clandestine graves all over the place, they weren't big or tall but at least they were like 5 of them, the smell was awful and dizziness, but at least it was near the base.

A tiny one compared to the one set to Cassie, Jin & Ely, full of back up searching for their missing traitor, they hided on the abundant grass and decided whether they should end this quickly, rushed or start with some stealth, enter the base and then kill everyone.

They picked the second option, Takeda killed 3 soldiers with an shirai ryu kunai buried on their necks while Jacqui only knocked down two by strangling them, after that they got in by the basement that was full with automatic customise weapons built for them, Takeda grab one, loaded it and he hung it on his back.

They started shooting in mass as long as they opened the door, they left 4 soldiers without bullets but Takeda cut their arms with his whips as he kicked them in the face while running to the next section.

Daegon immediately left the same way as he did earlier and leaving his blind soldiers behind, but he left a threatening note to his offenders and suspecting they were the same guys of Lampang, meanwhile they left a pool of blood through the floor with their bodies destroyed by either the bullets, the whips or even their fist and feet, without any mercy at all.

As they finally got in the main headquarters it was the same story, full with classified documents of any kind, secret or upcoming missions and disgusting images of torture, as they found & read the note left in a desk, they wanted to ignore it but the way it was written in cursives and what appear to be blood they couldn't leave it there and they keep it in order to read it carefully later, they called for backup in order to take the papers to the HQ, Takeda told one of the soldiers to just take them to their not only because Fer was there, but because he told him that they still have some activities that they wanted to complete, he just warned that Sonya needed to see him once they finished.

After Fer left in the afternoon, he took her for a walk from the streets to the plaza, where a traditional dancing of charros with horses and escaramuzas doing an impressive show for all the people around the place, after that he took her to a restaurant/cafe because it started to rain heavily, but their activities were interrupted by a message sent by Sonya who told them that they should come back to the HQ in at least the next two days or they would be penalized for non attendance , meanwhile they grab the suspicious letter of the red dragon leader that said:

If you come across this warning, it means you are the same people that destroyed my lampang headquarter, I don't know what is your benefit of doing this but I guaranteed you will regret it, blood will be spilled all over the place, limbs will be cut and I will enjoy seeing you all scream in pain with no mercy as you see all your friends death in the most gruesome ways possible, I'm a powerful edenian demigod who murdered my parents with no regret as I left my brother behind in a long sleep, don't fuck with me or my clan or every single one of you will burn in the flames of the netherrealm for the rest of eternity.

Daegon

The red dragon

"Wow this got serious"- Jacqui said

"no, he's the one that will suffer in the netherrealm, but he said he has a brother that he left behind?"

"Weird, guess we will have to search for him later on, he might help us considering he isn't a part of the clan, but now let's enjoy this moment"

Some time later, someone began to randomly beat out a harmless lady outside of the restaurant and other guys passing by, Takeda got up of his chair and run to get him on the floor as he choked him until he got calm, he tried to ask him what were his motives but he just kept cursing him in spanish, at one moment he lost his patience so he broke his neck like it was no big deal and left him on the ground as he exposed his partnership with the black dragon because of his silver chain with that logo, he kicked him repeatedly in the face with such anger he almost would have destroyed his skull if it wasn't for the cops that stopped him and almost arrested him until he showed them his special forces ID.

His face showed apathy towards his actions, but he was confused about how could he let his emotions decide to take action so easily, he sat down again, payed the coffees and left like nothing had happen before, but a seller who saw everything praised him for being so brave against that "thug", but he turned his head and ignored him even though he didn't understand anything but he guessed about what was he talking about because of his vibe.

Jacqui forced him to sat down on a bench and talked about what he did earlier, he showed her the chain and immediately recognised both the logo and a code written in small letters around the thin belt, she holded him tightly as she told him he did the right thing and convinced him to get those thoughts out of his mind by renting some horses in order to take a walk around town.

When they got back to Monteverde after they came back from having fun & buying stuff, they put everything back up into their luggages as they bought the tickets back to the US on a travel agency near the area, they got to sleep a little bit early than usual, everything was fine until midnight, when Takeda woke up suddenly for no reason as he heard some low growls and tears while she was still sleeping deeply, he thought she was having a nightmare as he tried to woke her up by shaking her head but she didn't react, he let her alone while he was wondering why she was feeling that way.

Anyways, they left the hotel at 9 in the morning, they left Mexico at 1 o'clock and they got back to their planned schedule around 4 afternoon, Jacqui was chatting with Cassie about what they did previously meanwhile Takeda approached Sonya in order to give her Daegon's creepy card, he explained what they did to the soldiers and what happened outside of the cafe with the black dragon undercover guy, she dismissed a new young recruit with bald hair and a menacing look as she approached to him.

"Takeda, we need to talk about something that Cassie found on her part of this mission, it has to do with your deceased mother"

"What!"

"They discovered this classified document that covers up everything related to her graphic murder, if you want to avenge her you need to read every single part of it"

He tried really hard to paid attention to the details described on the papers, at first he was neutral but as he continued reading he slowly broke in tears of anger, he couldn't hide them although he tried, he drop the papers and ran to the men's bathroom, a couple of minutes later he came back and apologies for his behavior as he continue reading like nothing had happen. Sonya didn't go tough on him because she knows this was difficult for him to digest, remember the memory of his mother in the worst way possible, but he needed to know what happened that day.

When he finished reading he asked about him leaving to the Shirai Ryu temple for his reunion with the younger students, she hadn't minded that, there wasn't any known serious threat in the world aside from the red dragon, even if she didn't want to let him go she had to because of the deal they have.

2 days later, he was ready to go with one of the clan ninjas early in the morning on a bay near the pacific ocean, Jacqui helped him get everything in it place and to give him company while they got the green light to leave, she didn't like the idea of him leaving without being an important reunion which she didn't hesitate to tell him so, but she tried to understand that he won't always be on her side for whatever reason, but still she really tried not to feel envious, when they were ready to go on board he hold her head with his arms as he kissed her forehead and later her red lips.

Some days after he left , she went back to the HQ for one of the daily trainings only to find out that it was being attacked by what looked like the black (or red) dragon, parts of the building were in flames, bodies were tossed around everywhere, she panic when she saw Ely lying on the ground with a badly exposed injury on his knee, he approach to her by crawling and moaning in pain, he grab her leg while trying to explain what just happened.

"That new guy, with the bald head, this was his fault!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
